The Second Summer
by movystr2b
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase join up again to gather an important package for Chiron. They run into an old friend who has a special surprise in store for them! Please read and review! P.S. I don't own PJO, Hyperion, Disney, or Rick Riordan! :D
1. Not 'normal' people

I don't own PJO or Hyperion or Disney or anything!

* * *

Annabeth POV:

"Hello?" I picked up my cell phone.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

I smiled. Percy. Of course. But why was he calling now?

"What's up, Seaweed Brain? In case you didn't know, most _normal_ people would be sleeping this time of day."

"Well," he said, "I thought that you would know by now, we aren't 'normal people'."

I laughed and heard Percy laugh on the other end of the line too.

"So, seriously, Percy, why'd you call?" I glanced at my watch. It was 4:15 AM. Don't ask why I was up.

"Chiron sent an Iris message. He wanted us to get something for him and bring it back to camp."

"Do you think that it's something dangerous?" I asked, a slight note of panic in my voice.

"I don't think so," Percy replied. "Why? Afraid?" He snickered.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, pretending to be afraid. I could tell he was smiling though.

"It's fine. But where did Chiron say this package was?"

"At some academy in New Hampshire."

"Academy in New Hampshire? You mean, the package could be a person?"

"Yeah, but it could be a monster."

I rolled my eyes. Percy was my best friend and my kind-of boyfriend, but he could be so dumb sometimes.

"Percy, do you think that Chiron would want us to bring a monster to a place that tries to keep monsters_ away_?"

"Well," Percy muttered. "he could. . ."

I laughed. "Sure. Which academy?"

"Clarion, I think."

"Hey, isn't that the place Rachel goes to?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I meant. She was a mortal who had landed herself in our lives two years ago when we discovered that she could see through the Mist, a magical substance that kept humans from seeing things like monsters. She had proved herself by throwing a blue plastic hairbrush at Kronos, the Titan Lord, and I honestly was a bit jealous of her at the time. But now, she's one of my closest friends.

"Yeah. The place her dad made her go to."

"Cool. Well, Seaweed Brain, you might wanna blow up this phone after I hang up, because it's pretty dangerous."

"Don't think I don't know, Annabeth. I'll meet you outside my apartment in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up the phone, I tiptoed into the bathroom and started brushing my curly blonde hair. I had gotten it cut a few days ago because my stepmom and father insisted I look more mature; the hairdresser said that it was "layered", whatever that meant. I also changed from my white t-shirt to a dark blue shirt that my stepmom had got me.

What? I kind of wanted to look nice. It was Percy, after all. I had always liked him, and up until last year, I couldn't admit my feelings. He was good-looking, and courageous, and had a good sense of humor, and—

Snap out of it, Annabeth. Just get ready, and go. Percy should be waiting for you.

But that thought didn't stop my heart from leaping with joy.


	2. Rachel is back!

Percy's POV:

By the time I got outside my apartment building, Annabeth was already there. She was wearing jeans, and a dark blue shirt. Her blonde hair was combed, and she had gotten in cut so that it was different in length all around her head. My heart did a little flip flop, as usual, but it wasn't a nervous flip-flop. It was a happy one. Maybe it was just because I knew that she liked me back and I wasn't so worried about hiding my feelings. Who knows?

"Hey," I said when I walked over to her.

"Percy!" she cried. She hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"I like the hair," I smiled.

She blushed and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, like she did when she was nervous.

"So," she said, straightening herself out, "how are we going to get to New Hampshire?" She studied my face. She knew what I was thinking before I said anything at all. "You know, Blackjack might not be—"

I whistled, and Annabeth was about to shush me, but suddenly my trusty Pegasus was beside us.

_Hey boss. You called?_

"Hey Blackjack, thanks for coming, man. We need an express ride to New Hampshire. You think you can get one of your friends for Annabeth?"

_Sure boss, whatever you say. Gimme a sec._

Blackjack whinnied, and Porkpie, another Pegasus landed on the sidewalk.

_Porkpie at your service._

"Thanks man. Anyway," I said, patting him on his back, "we have to get to Clarion Ladies Academy in New Hampshire. It's for Chiron."

_Okay boss. All aboard._

Soon, we were soaring above Manhatten. I glanced at Annabeth. She had a huge grin on her face, and she was staring right back at me. I blushed slightly (slightly!) and turned back.

When we landed, we hopped off of Blackjack and took in our surroundings.

Clarion had a huge campus; with frolicking green lawns, and tall, perfect white buildings. It looked more like a college than a girls' academy to me.

Annabeth's expression was kind of strange. It was shock, bewilderment, and confusion all at the same time.

"Hey," I said grabbing her arm, "why the look?"

She sighed. "I'm just shocked that Rachel comes _here._"

I nodded. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a splattered-jean, midnight paintings, speaks-what's=on-her-mind, kind of girl. I really couldn't imagine her learning pre-algebra in these spotless white buildings.

We walked silently through the yards of the academy, passing libraries and classrooms along the way.

"Did Chiron happen to tell you which building the 'packet' would be in?" Annabeth whispered to me.

"Umm, he said that it would be outside a dorm room and it would be quite visible, even to mortals." I shrugged, trying to remember what our camp counseler had told me earlier today.

Soon, we came upon a building that looked like the old apartment that my mom and I had once lived in, only much grander. The words, DORM 7, QUARTER 5, were etched on a wall above it.

"Is this it?" Annabeth asked.

"I think so," I murmered back.

I looked back over at Annabeth, waiting for her to tell me why I couldn't see the package. Her stormy, gray eyes were fixed on a window just below the wall with the title of the building on it. Her mouth was hanging open.

I followed her gaze and froze. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was dangling from a window in Clarion Academy.


	3. She's a what?

Annabeth POV:

"Rachel!" I hissed, "What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Rachel was hanging feet first from a high window in the dorm building. She didn't seem to notice us.

I glanced over at Percy. He was staring at me.

"Come _on_, Seaweed Brain," I nudged him, and his sea-green eyes snapped back to focus. "Do something!"

"Me?" he asked. "You're the strategist!"

"Augh!" I whisper-yelled. "Stay put, Rachel. We're coming."

I ran towards her, dragging Percy behind me and we stopped directly below the window.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" I asked. Rachel's head was still inside the window, so I think that she must have just heard us. She couldn't really turn her head around, but her blue eyes wandered to a place close to where we were standing.

"Annabeth? Percy?"

"Yeah, Rachel. It's us. What do you think you're doing?" Percy replied.

Rachel sighed. "Long story. But, Chiron was right! You guys _were_ coming!"

I took a breath. "Yeah, well, Chiron is usually right. Anyway, let's get you down from there."

Percy started to try and climb up to where Rachel was, so he could slowly lower her down, but I stopped him before he could get hurt.

"What?" he asked, glancing at his arm, where my hand was placed.

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly. "Just, don't climb up, please? I don't want you getting hurt."

He grinned. "Wow, I've never heard that one before."

I sighed, but I was smiling. He continued to try and climb up the wall.

"Rachel!" I whisper-shouted. "Stay still, Percy's coming to get you!"

Percy put his foot on one of the window ledges, and boosted himself up to where Rachel was. He took a seat on the narrow ledge.

"Hey," he smiled at Rachel.

I glared at him from the ground.

Rachel must have realized that I was upset, so she shook herself and raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you just gonna sit there and flirt with me, son of Poseidon? Or are you going to help the new Oracle down?"

Last summer, Rachel had become the new Oracle. I was secretly pleased with this, because when you become the Oracle, you can't date.

Percy looked down at me and asked, "So, Wise Girl, how do I get her down?"

"I'll instruct her on how to climb down and you watch from the top," I explained confidently.

"But," Percy pointed out, "how can you see in the dark?"

I glared at him again and that shut him up, but I had a feeling that he was grinning.

"Okay," I told Rachel. "Put your foot carefully on that ledge right below your left foot. Good. Now," I started, but I realized what her next move would have to be, and I didn't really like it.

"Give your right hand to me," Percy instructed.

I swear I saw Rachel look down at me and mouth "Sorry," but I wasn't sure."

Together, Percy and I helped her down until she was just a jump away from landing on the soft green grass.

"Thanks guys," Rachel said.

"No problem," Percy replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so let me give you the packet." Rachel turned and went into the dense, green bushes.

"What is she doing?" I whispered to Percy. He shrugged.

Rachel came out leading someone. When I looked closer, I saw that it was a _girl_.

From what I could make out, she had dirty blonde hair and fair skin. I couldn't see the color of her eyes properly, but they looked like they were hazel or green.

"This is Makenna," Rachel took a deep breath, "And I think that she's a daughter of Athena."


	4. Stupid Mood

Percy POV:

The ride to Camp Half-Blood was silent. Annabeth was beside herself with fury.

Makenna, the supposed-to-be daughter of Athena, was seated next to her, and decided that being quiet would be the best thing to do if she didn't want to get hurt.

Now that it was about dawn, I could get a clearer picture of Makenna.

She looked the same age as us, about 16. She had dirty blonde hair that was similar to Annabeth's, only a little darker. She had hazel eyes that sparkled whether she was smiling or not. In her Clarion school uniform, she looked like a model. Makenna was wearing a plaid skirt that came up to about two inches above her knees. Then she had a soft gray sweater with a white shirt underneath. She was wearing black sneakers that looked really expensive. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth was pretty too, in her own way that I loved.

You see, last summer, as my wish for saving Olympus, I made all the gods swear on the River Styx that they would recognize all of their children before they were 13. Makenna was 16. Meaning, Athena had broken the promise. Which was _extremely_ weird because Athena was the goddess of wisdom.

I tried cheering Annabeth up. "Well, maybe Rachel was wrong that Makenna is your. . . um. . sister."

If looks could kill, I would be in the Underworld already with the glare that she gave me.

Makenna turned and looked us for the first time.

"Yea, maybe Rachel was wrong. I mean, how did she even know? Don't you think that I would have realized who my mom was before she did?"

Annabeth dropped her killer glare for a second and looked over at Makenna and me.

"You think?"

"Yeah," I encouraged, "I bet Rachel just thought she was because she was really smart. She could be a daughter of Apollo, or even Zeus." I was about to say Aphrodite, but Annabeth would be upset.

Annabeth smirked. "Or Poseidon."

Now I raised my eyebrows at her, but inside, I was freaking out. If Makenna_was_ a daughter of Poseidon, that would be horrible. My father was part of the Big Three; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. They were the main gods, and if he had broken the truce, then that wouldn't be good at all.

Soon, we reached Camp Half-Blood. Makenna's hazel eyes widened and she was obviously was fascinated by the camp, but her expression remained impassive.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron cried as he spotted us. He galloped towards us and stopped short when he saw Makenna, who smiled at him.

He nodded, and said, "Ah, this must be Ms. Makenna Johansen! Thank you, Percy and Annabeth. I'm sorry I had to pull you out in the middle of the night."

I shrugged again. "It's fine," I replied. Annabeth stayed silent.

"Anyway, why don't I take Makenna to the Big House with me, and you two report to your cabins. Annabeth, you can come to the Big House later, if you wish," Chiron suggested. I nodded, grabbed Annabeth's arm, and dragged her behind me, which was a _really _risky move.

When we reached the cabins, Annabeth yanked her arm away and stood in front of me, hands on her hips.

"What do you think you were doing, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, her voice dangerously soft. She was starting to remind me of Clarisse, my kind-of archenemy. She was a daughter of Ares, and she hated me.

"Well, Wise Girl," I replied in a louder voice than I expected, "I was trying to get _you_ to snap out of your stupid mood."

Wow. Who would have known that I had it in me?

Annabeth's expression softened, and then her stormy, gray eyes looked like they were filling up with tears.

"I'm—I'm s . .s . .sorry!" she cried. "It's just tha . . that I really don't want Athena to be the one who broke the pact!"

I tried to comfort her, but she glared at me through her watery, gray eyes, and stormed away.


	5. No more lies

(More percabeth in this one! I was just in the mood for it!)

Annabeth POV:

"Ah, Annabeth, there you are." Chiron greeted me as I stormed through the doors of the Big House and into the centaur's office. "I was just about to send Makenna to get you."

I kept my wet eyes on the ground and took a seat in one of the plush purple chairs. Makenna was seated next to me, with her eyes on Chiron.

Chiron saw the tension in the room, so he turned to Makenna. "Makenna, why don't you go and get settled in your cabin? The Hermes kids might be a little surprised to see you there, but tell them that I sent you." Makenna nodded and quietly walked out of the room.

I stared at Chiron. "The Hermes cabin?"

He nodded. "You see, Annabeth, though I have faith in Rachel that she _would _tell me if Makenna was really a child of Athena, I have a feeling that she might have judged her wrong. So she will stay undecided."

"However," Chiron started again. I slouched in my seat. "I never said that Makenna is definitely not a child of Athena. If not Athena, then maybe Apollo, or even Zeus. She is an extraordinary girl. Very grounded."

I faltered. I was hoping that she would a daughter of Aphrodite. Then maybe she had an excuse for being beautiful. And to be a daughter of Zeus? Lucky her.

"But what about the pact that Percy made the gods swear on last summer? No matter who Makenna's mom or dad is, one of the gods would have broken their promise, right?"

Chiron's smile faded. "There is the concept of that. Makenna will be paying a visit to Mount Olympus soon, and I'm allowing you and Percy to lead."

"What?" I exclaimed. "An unclaimed child to visit the gods? Wouldn't that make them furious?"

But I wasn't nervous because the gods might get angry. I was nervous because my mother might get embarrassed for breaking the pact in front of all Olympus.

Chiron shrugged. "I do not think that the gods will be upset. They will just be confused. You will leave tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. Go to your cabin, and also inform Percy. He doesn't need to come and see me. He is a cooperative child."

I turned red, nodded, and walked out of the Big House.

While I was silently walking to the cabins, I was thinking about what Chiron had said. Not about the gods, or Makenna, but about Percy. "He is a cooperative child." He was. I felt ashamed of how I'd treated him before.

I noticed two people seated outside the entrance of the arena. When I looked closer, I realized with great disgust, that it was Percy and Makenna.

All the sympathy I had felt for Makenna, all the feelings I had for Percy, they all just faded away in a sharp jolt of hurt. Tears started to roll down my face again, but I didn't do anything to stop them.

Somehow, even though I was quiet, Percy knew I was there. He looked up and spotted me. Though I was far away, he said something to Makenna, who nodded and followed his gaze. She nodded again, got up, and followed Percy as he walked over to me.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Makenna said to me.

I looked into his sea-green eyes. The ones that made me loose my place in sentences. The ones that I loved and made me feel better. And now, the ones that made me cry even more.

He studied my face and threw Makenna a glance that said, "Give us a minute." Makenna nodded and walked the other way. He grabbed my hand, laced his fingers through mine, and pulled me, once again, to the cabins.

Percy pulled me around the cabins, so we were soon standing behind the Zeus and Hera cabins.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"You know," I reminded him, hoping that he wouldn't see though my lie. "I don't want my mom—,"

"That's not the real reason, and you know it. No more lies, just tell me."


	6. Interrupted

Percy POV:

"It's just that—," Annabeth started. We were behind the Zeus and Hera cabins and I was trying to get Annabeth to tell me why she was acting _so_ weird.

"You can tell me." I encouraged. "Please?"

Her own gray eyes searched my face, and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Okay," she said, opening her eyes. "Here it goes."

"Go ahead."

"Percy, the truth is—," she started.

"PERCY!" a faraway voice shouted.

I looked around, trying the register the voice.

"Percy?" the voice called again.

"Um. .yes?" I asked, walking past Annabeth and into the middle of the cabins.

"Percy!" Makenna ran toward me, a gust of relief in her voice.

"Makenna?" I repeated, my voice filled with concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, thank gods I found you! We _really_ need to go," Makenna grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Big House.

"Wait," I replied, pulling my arm away. I turned and looked for Annabeth, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Seriously, Percy. Chiron wants us at the Big House, _now_."

"Okay, okay," I told her. "Let's go."

We walked to the Big House silently, and Chiron was waiting outside for us.

"Ah, Percy! You, Makenna, and Annabeth must go to Olympus now. The gods have found out about Makenna sooner than we thought, and realized the real problem. They are demanding her presence in Olympus," the centaur explained.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now," Makenna confirmed.

I turned to start walking towards the cabins, with Makenna a few steps behind me, when Chiron called.

"Yes?" I spun around to look at him.

"Get Annabeth as well, please, Percy. She will still be going with you." Great, that makes my life _so_ much easier.

"I'm sorry," Makenna whispered. She had caught up to me.

"Sorry? About what?"

"Annabeth," she replied quietly.

I stopped short and turned to face her.

"What do you mean, you're sorry about Annabeth?"

"Well, I have a strange feeling that I interrupted something when I came to get you. I'm sorry if she's now furious with you," Makenna sighed, "I always mess things up."

"It's fine, Makenna. Really." I said.

"But what were you guys doing? Talking?"

I felt myself blush. Makenna was grinning.

"I had a feeling that there was something going on between you and Annabeth," Makenna sighed contently and continued walking.

"And you're okay with that?" I asked.

Makenna looked at me with a strange expression, but then replied, "Oh totally! I already have a boyfriend," but then she looked at me, "Are _you_ okay with that, Percy?"

" 'Oh totally!'" I mocked and she laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. There's Annabeth, you know?"

"Good."

"Maybe you _are_ a daughter of Aphrodite," I suggested. "Goddess of beauty and love."

Makenna seemed to blush slightly, but then launched into a conversation about how great it would be to be a daughter of Aphrodite. I smiled and then stopped to tie my shoes. When I was getting up, I noticed someone looking at me from the forest.

It was Annabeth.

P.S i know this chapter was kinda cheesy but I needed a chapter to cover some time. The next few are going to be the end of this story, and hopefully they will be the best!


	7. Torn Apart

Annabeth POV:

"Annabeth! Wait!" I heard Percy call after me. I ignored him though and rushed through the forest, the trees pulling at my hair and the wind whipping my face.

Why? How could he? Daughter of Aphrodite? Really?

Just as I was about to tell Percy why I was really mad, I had heard Percy tell Makenna how she could maybe be a daughter of the most beautiful god, and I had even seen Makenna's perfect face flush. He was definitely flirting. I thought he was better than that.

Stupid son of Poseidon.

I ran until I reached my cabin and I threw myself onto my bed, all cried out. Above my bunk, along with plans for buildings in Olympus, was a picture of Thalia, Percy, and I. I ripped the picture off the wall and tore off the part of Percy. I stuffed his picture under my pillow and put the half with Thalia and I back on my wall.

I put my face in my pillow, and tears started falling again. Why was I like this today? This never happened to a daughter of Athena.

Suddenly, there was commotion at the door of the cabin. Propping the pillow up on my bed, I wiped the tears of my face and jumped from my bed.

Aaliyah and Destiny Harfound, both (real!) daughters of Aphrodite, entered the room.

"Annabeth?" Destiny said. She had beautiful golden hair that matched the color of wheat. She was carrying a clipboard, probably for cabin inspection.

"What are you doing here?" Aaliyah asked, flipping her long, smooth brown hair over her shoulder. Though she was younger, I had always liked Aaliyah more. She seemed more approachable than her sister.

"Um. .nothing?" I lied.

"Sure," Aaliyah smiled, her green eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Cabin inspection. Ready?" Destiny smoothly changed the subject. She looked around at my siblings bunks and scribbled something on the clipboard. Lucky me, my bed was made. Not neatly, but made. I hadn't slept for a while.

While her sister walked around the cabin, Aaliyah took a seat on my bed.

"Really, Annabeth, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. Aaliyah rolled her eyes up to ceiling, and kept them there, like she was thinking about something. Then, a smile lit up her face.

"By the way, Percy was looking for you. He seemed pretty concerned. I think that you should go talk to—,"

"No," I replied loudly. She smiled smugly at me, as if she had something else in store.

"Aren't you two going to Olympus with that Makenna girl? I heard that you guys have to leave early."

I deflated. Who would have known that a daughter of Aphrodite would outsmart a daughter of Athena? Mom would be mad.

"So?" Aaliyah said, starting to get up from my bunk.

"Fine, I'm going," I grumbled.

"Perfect," she sing-songed. Destiny tapped her on the shoulder and the daughters of Aphrodite were gone.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the cabin. Someone was leaning on the door, and when I opened it, he fell on top me.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Hi Wise Girl," he replied sheepishly. I wanted to smile, but I tried to play hard-to-get, like I had seen Destiny play with her _extremely_ devoted boyfriend. Instead, I frowned.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Hurt took over his face and his sea-green eyes traced the floor. That was probably one of the worst moments of my life; seeing Percy hurt because of me. And I've had a _lot_ of bad moments.

"Um. . well. . we're supposed to go to Olympus. Like, now," he explained.

"Fine," I said, getting up and walking outside. I turned to look for Percy, but he was inside my cabin. On my bunk. And he was holding the torn picture of Thalia and I.

When he looked up at me, I felt like I wanted to cry. He looked mad, sad, confused, and most of all, hurt. Again. Because of me. I _sucked_ at this romance thing.


	8. Olympus, the Home of the Gods

Percy POV:

What did I ever do to her? Really? If she felt jealous of Makenna or Rachel, wasn't that her own problem? Sure, sometimes, I said the wrong thing, or ended up stranded on an island with the wrong people, but it wasn't my fault, was it?

The truth was, I felt more hurt than I ever had in a long time. She hated me _that_ much? She would go _that_ level? By ripping me out of a picture?

On the way into the city, Annabeth and I were quiet. Occasionally, I would feel her gaze on me, but I didn't bother turn.

Eventually, we arrived outside the Empire State Building. We walked inside, and while Makenna admired the souvenirs, Annabeth and I walked up to the front desk.

"600th floor please," I told him. The elderly man looked up at us. I realized that he was the same guy from last summer.

"You kids again. Go on up," he smiled weakly, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a card. They had just decided that instead of setting the elevator differently so that it would go up to Olympus, the gods wanted a card to gaurentee that the right people were coming up.

Annabeth and I reached for the card at the same time, and our fingers brushed. This had happened dozens of times, but this time, her touch sent shocks through my body.

She immediately drew back her hand, and I grabbed the card. After getting Makenna, we were soon on our way up to Olympus.

Olympus had changed a _lot_ since I had last seen it. Annabeth had been up here often, because she was in charge of the reconstruction. All the buildings were polished white and there were statues of all the gods everywhere. She had done a pretty good job. Not that I was about to tell her.

"Wow," Makenna breathed.

"Welcome to Olympus," Annabeth muttered dryly.

I nodded and led them to the palace of the gods, a huge white building that reminded me of the White House.

The gods were in their full 20-feet tall mode, so they were pretty intimidating. They all looked pretty upset, except for Aphrodite, who kept looking from me to Annabeth to Makenna and smiling. Finally, Zeus spoke.

"Who is responsible for this doing?" he bellowed. Silence followed. The gods looked at each other, as if they were searching each others' faces, trying to figure out who the criminal was.

"You know," Apollo suggested, "she might not be a half-blood at all. I can see it now, 'Fake Half-Blood Fraud Bought Up to Olympus, but Apollo handles it All.'" He cleared his throat and I sighed quietly.

Artemis held up her hand as to stop him before he started a haiku. "Please, brother. We have more to focus on than that. But," she looked around at the council. "He has a point. How do we know for sure that this child is indeed a daughter of one of us?"

"Well, Lady Artemis, we have an Iris-message from Chiron, the centaur, back from Camp Half-Blood concerning Makenna," Hermes explained. The gods nodded and turned to Iris, who gestured towards a grand fountain in the middle of the throne room. Chiron soon appeared in the spray of the water.

"Ah, Chiron. What must you tell us about this girl?" Zeus asked.

"Lord Zeus," Chiron bowed, "Makenna Johansen is an extraordinary girl that who is sure to be a daughter of one of you. She is not diagnosed with ADHD, or dyslexia, like other demigods, but she has other qualities to ensure that she is a half-blood.

"Makenna often has dreams of meeting her godly parent. The dreams are not clear to her, because she thought of them as none other than mortal dreams. However; even after Makenna described as much of the dream as she could to me, I could not figure out whom she was the daughter of. Also, the Oracle, Rachel Dare, has noticed that sometimes, there would be a symbol shining above her, but she couldn't tell what it was," the centaur concluded.

Zeus nodded, and then clapped his hands. He glanced at the other gods, who looked shocked.

"Is anyone going to confess?" The Lord of the Gods asked. Then, suddenly, a thick, musty voice came from the other side of the room.

"Fine, fine, she's my kid," the voice said. Everyone swiveled their heads to look at who was talking.

It was Ares, God of War.


	9. Let it Out

Annabeth POV:

"WHAT?" Percy cried out after Zeus had announced that Makenna was a daughter of Ares.

Zeus glared at Percy, but he kept looking at Ares.

"_You?_" Percy asked. "You broke the pact?" He should probably shut up.

"It was bound to happen some day," Artemis muttered.

"Listen," Ares pounded his fist on his throne, "it's not _my_ fault!"

We all stared at him.

"Actually," Apollo stated, "it is."

I was in shock. Makenna, perfect little Makenna, daughter of the god of _war?_ Did that mean that Clarisse was her. . .sister?

That was messed up.

"Well," Ares said defensively. "I thought that my kid would be someone like Clarisse, a drakon-slayer. Not someone like her." He looked at Makenna with a glance of disgust.

Percy got even angrier. "What do you mean 'not someone like her'?" he exploded. I would expect someone to stop him, but all the gods were watching. "It's not her fault that she's stuck with someone like you!" I covered my mouth. He should _really_ shut up. Like, now.

"Listen, son of Poseidon. Why do you care so much?" Ares shouted.

Aphrodite stopped smiling. Instead she looked nervous, like one of her love plans was going to get messed up. Her blue eyes flickered from me to Percy, then to Percy to Makenna.

Percy flushed a bit, and I felt like my heart was getting poked and pushed and pressed all at the same time.

"Um. . . .well—," Percy stuttered. I closed my eyes and starting talking to myself in my head. I did _not_ want to hear this.

I opened my eyes in a sudden moment of realization. I wanted to see Percy get embarrassed in front of all Olympus. I wanted to see Percy admit that he was falling for Makenna. I wanted to see the event that would break my heart.

"Yes?" Ares smiled slyly, waiting for Percy's response.

"Because—," Percy started. The next thing I did I never forgave myself for it. But I never gave myself enough credit for it, either.

"STOP!" I yelled. "STOP IT!"

Percy looked over at me in surprise. Athena was giving me the same look. Aphrodite, on the other hand, looked beside herself in glee. The other gods looked pretty confused.

"I'm sorry," I said, "it's just, please don't continue, Percy. Please," I took a step closer to him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Athena's gaze turn stern.

"I promised that I would tell you the truth," I told him, gazing into his sea-green eyes, and trying to hold myself together, "and here it is."

I took a deep breath and began.

"The truth is, Percy, was that I really didn't want Makenna do be a daughter of Zeus. I didn't want her to be a daughter of Apollo. I didn't want her to be a daughter of anybody. Long story short, I was jealous her. She was just really pretty, and she had something about her that made me feel that you liked her."

And then there was the flirting," I took a deep breath, which came out as a sob. Soon enough, the tears started falling. "That made me upset. Really upset. For a full hour, I hated you and your guts. Then, Makenna seemed like this model camper to Chiron. And she interrupted us. And," I sobbed, "she just, made me really upset," By this point, I was weeping.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I said, "for being such a stupid, dull-witted fool. I'm sorry, Lady Athena, for being such a horrible daughter. I'm sorry, Makenna, for hating you. I'm sorry, Lord Zeus and the rest of the gods, for crying here, in front of you," I continued crying.

It was silent besides my crying. Soon, my stomach started to hurt, and I felt dizzy.

The last thing I saw before I fainted was Percy running towards me, worry on his face but a small smile on his lips.


	10. Apologies

A/N: This is not the last chapter, but the next one will be the end of "The Second Summer." Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages, and don't worry, I have another story in the works!

Percy POV:

"Will she be okay, Lady Aphrodite?" I asked anxiously. The Goddess of Love nodded her head.

"Of course, Percy. Just a little sick," she winked at me, "_Love_ sick." With that, she strode out of the room.

I nodded and leaned next to Annabeth's bed. This wasn't the first time that she had been the one in the hospital for something that was my fault. She had passed out in the throne room, _and _banged her head on the marble floor. Luckily, there was no concussion.

"Annabeth?" I whispered, though I was aware that she probably couldn't hear me. "Listen, I'll tell you the truth, too. I wasn't about to say that I liked Makenna. I would _never_ do that to you.

"I was going to say that I didn't want my father to be embarrassed. I was nervous because I thought that Poseidon might be embarrassed anyway. That's why I cared who Makenna's parent was. No other reason. I'm not _that_ much of a Seaweed Brain," I finished. Glancing at the thick white bandage that wrapped her head, I felt like a complete idiot.

I sighed, and started getting up from her bed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you aren't as big of a Seaweed Brain than I thought."

My head whipped around, only to see Annabeth's gray eyes sparkling.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she apologized again. I laughed.

"What's with you and apologizing when you're not supposed to?" I smiled.

Annabeth smiled weakly and tried sitting up in her bed. Instead, she groaned and fell back again.

"Stop," I told her, "Don't push it."

"I always push it," she replied. "It's who I am."

"And you're perfect the way it is. You don't need to change for anyone."

She blushed slightly and I grinned. Annabeth laced my fingers through hers and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back. Suddenly, Athena strode through the doors of the hospital.

"Annabeth!" She said, giving me a look of disgust, "How are you feeling, child?"

"I'm fine, Mother, but—," Annabeth tried to explain.

"We must have a talk. No objections, and no putting it off," Athena announced. She shot me a dirty look. "Excuse me, Son of Poseidon."

I cleared my throat and started getting up from my kneeling position on the floor. Quickly, Annabeth squeezed my hand again, and I walked out of the room. The door slammed behind me.

My heart felt like it was suffocating. I swore that I could feel Annabeth crying inside.

I sighed and sat down, my back resting against the wall.

"Don't worry, Perseus, she is fine."

I looked up, and Poseidon was standing in front of me.

"Oh. .um, hi, Dad," I stammered. Then I suddenly jumped up and bowed. "Lord Poseidon, I mean."

Poseidon chuckled. "It's fine, Percy. What you did was quite brave today, talking like that to Ares, but you understand that you could have gotten yourself blasted, right?"

I nodded.

"Then why did you do it? I didn't catch why you cared so much about the daughter of Ares. Do you . .?" I was puzzled, until I realized what he was talking about.

"No, no, no. I don't like her like _that_. It's just that—," I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Go on," urged Poseidon.

I lifted my head and continued. "It's just that I didn't want you to be embarrassed in front of all the gods."

There. I said it.

I looked at the Poseidon's expression. Confusion crossed his godly face.

"I didn't want you to have been the one that broke the pact. That would embarrass me. . .and you," I explained quickly.

"Oh, Percy," Poseidon smiled. "You won't ever have to worry about that. I promised everyone, including myself, that I would never break a pact or promise ever again. Especially those made by my own son."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon," I bowed awkwardly.

"Take care, Percy. I must get back to thinking about the punishment for Ares."

I laughed, but the God of the Ocean was gone.


	11. The Future The Last Chapter!

Annabeth's POV:

"Annabeth?" a distant voice called. It sounded like Percy's, and I smiled.

"Annabeth? Come on, wake up!" another, higher voice chirped.

"Come on, Wise Girl, rise and shine!" Percy said again, and my eyes blasted open.

I was back in my cabin. Percy was standing near my bunk and Makenna was behind him.

"Finally!" Makenna giggled. "We thought that you'd never wake up!"

"Well," I grumbled, "I'm awake now."

"Good. Now change, and get ready. We have Makenna's ceremony to assure her demi-god-ness," He grinned, making up a word on the spot.

"Nice word," I commented, getting up from my bed. The sun glared off a photo on the wall. It was the same photo of Thalia and I, but someone had done a messy job of taping Percy back into the picture. I glanced back at Percy, who was looking at me sheepishly. "You?"

"Sorry," he blushed.

"And you said that _I _apologize at the wrong times." I laughed. "Now, leave. I'll change and be right out."

Percy obeyed and left the cabin. I quickly changed and brushed my curly blonde hair, which was an unruly mess.

While making my bed, something small caught my eye.

It was a small statue of an owl on an olive branch, a gift from Athena. She had given it to me at the hospital when we had our "talk." Athena had told me how she felt about Percy and I. She didn't like it, but as long as I was happy, she was fine. I had told her that when I'm with him, I'm always happy, (most of the time). She had smiled at me, and disappeared, leaving the statue.

I ran my hand over the intricate designs and thought about what my mother had said. There were often times when I believed that she didn't care, but she didn't have to do this for me. She had many other children, but instead, she chose me.

My heart sighed, like a giant weight had been lifted off, and I walked towards the cabin door.

Percy was waiting for me patiently.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, and then, for no reason whatsoever, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He grinned. "Anytime."

And with that, we walked towards the arena, hand in hand, not sure what the future would hold.

**A/N: THE END! THAT'S ALL FOLKS! It's a little sappy, but I needed some way to end it! Thank you **_**so **_**much for your comments! I would like to thank TulipBook and Psychncislover for all your great ideas! THANK YOU! :D –movystr2b**


End file.
